Independence
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: Captain Malcolm Reynolds agrees to locate a missing ship named the Independence. One shot.


**Disclaimer: If I owned _Firefly_, there would have been more than one season. Therefore, I do not own.**

**A/N: **While I had fun writing this, there's still something that's not quite right to me, so I decided to throw it out there and see what you all think.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Leaning back in his chair, Captain Malcolm 'Mal' Reynolds watched the rest of the bar. "Captain, how long are we going to hang around this place?" his second in command, Zoë, asked, glancing around. "We need to be finding a job before <em>Serenity<em> decides she's staying put."

Smiling, Mal gestured at the bartender. "That's why we're here," he told Zoë. The bartender hurried over and filled their glasses. "Has Captain Siam been in lately?" Mal asked the man. "Last I heard, he was hanging around these parts, getting drunk when he didn't have a job."

"You a friend of his?" the man answered. Mal shrugged. "The word around town is he took the _Independence_ out on a job a few days ago for Rom Jocund. He was supposed to be back in a few hours, but no one has seen the Independence. Most folks are saying job went south before he could finish. Jocund is looking for him and is willing to pay."

Zoë raised her eyebrows. "And where might I find this Rom Jocund?" Mal asked.

"Turn right just outside and go down to the big general store," the bartender responded, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. "If you're a friend of Siam's, you don't want to head that way. Jocund wants Siam brought in and most people who fail to finish the job end up dead."

"With a ship and crew in need of a job, I don't much care what job it is I get," Mal responded. Picking up his glass, he finished it in one gulp. He stood up and tossed a coin on the table. "We'll be along."

Swiftly, the bartender grabbed Mal's arm. Her gun in her hand, Zoë started to rise from her chair, but the man ignored her. "Let me put this another way, Mister," he said in a low voice. "Most of the people in this town owe the crew of the Independence something. They ain't going to take too kindly to the man who drags Captain James Siam back to be killed."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Mal answered, jerking free. "Let's go, Zoë."

Holstering her gun, Zoë followed her captain out of the bar. On the sidewalk, Mal glanced both ways sown the road. "Are we really going to go after Siam, Sir?" Zoë asked. "After everything we went through together during the war, I don't like the idea of bringing him back to die."

"We need work," Mal answered. He turned right and started walking. "We can at least find out how much the job will bring in."

"Sir, exactly what price will be good enough to betray a friend?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Mal answered, "If it gets Serenity in the air, then its enough."

* * *

><p>The general store was the largest building in that part of the town. "I'm looking for Rom Jocund," Mal announced, going up to the counter. The young clerk stared at him uncertainly. "Point me in the right direction or go tell him Captain Reynolds is here about the job."<p>

"It's about time someone came," a voice said behind Mal. Turning, Mal found himself face to face with a short, well dressed man. "I've been waiting for several days. I'm Rom Jocund, the owner of this establishment. Please come up to my office and I'll give you the details."

With Zoë at his back, Mal followed the man to the back of the store. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the dark glares coming his way from the locals in the store. Shaking his head, the captain focused his attention on the business man in front of him.

"Four days ago, I hired Captain James Siam to pick up and deliver a load of cargo from Jiangyin," Jocund explained, entering a small office. "I gave him half of his fee up front. He had a day to get there and back, but he and the Independence haven't been seen since. I want the captain found and brought back here for me to deal with."

"And the cargo?" Mal asked.

Jocund smiled, taking a seat at a desk. "A man of opportunity, I see. If you bring it as well, I will pay what I had agreed to with Siam," he responded. He wrote two numbers on a piece of paper. He pushed it over and leaned back in his chair. "Will this be satisfactory?"

Mal studied the figures. "Seems fair enough," he said, pocketing the paper. "Now, just so we're clear on the details, you want Captain Siam delivered alive?"

"Certainly," Jocund responded. "It is a policy of my establishment that any man who steals from me is then dealt with accordingly by me." He stood up. "I look forward to your return, Captain Reynolds. Don't disappoint me."

Turning, Mal walked out of the office. He ignored the glares as he left the store. "Is the price worth it, Sir?" Zoë asked, falling into step beside him.

"No, but we're going anyway," Mal answered.

* * *

><p>The crew was gathered around the table for a meal. Standing up, Mal glanced at them all, noticing Zoe's grave expression. "All right," Mal said, breaking through the chatter and laughter. "I'm sure you're all wondering where it is we're going and what the job is."<p>

"All I care about is my cut," Jayne answered with a grin.

Ignoring the man, Mal focused on the rest of his crew, who all looked simply curious. "As you all know, we're going to Jiangyin," he said. "Our job is to find a ship called the Independence and her captain, James Siam. If we can't find him alive, we find out what happened and then report back to our employer."

"Why?" Simon Tam asked.

"Why what?"

Simon glanced around. "Why are we going after this man?" he asked. "Is he a criminal? What's he done that someone, your new employer, is willing to pay you to go find him?"

"Knowing ain't necessary for getting the job done," Mal told him sharply. "We'll be arriving in a couple hours so be ready."

Wash snapped his fingers suddenly. "I thought I recognized that name and I just remembered why," he said, catching the group's attention. "Isn't James Siam the guy we did the Whitefall run with last year? You know, the one where we almost got caught by the Alliance. You and Zoë fought with him in the war, right?"

He turned to his wife for back up. Zoë nodded curtly. "So, you're going after a friend," Simon said for clarification. Mal stared at him. "And I'm using 'friend' in the loosest possible meaning. So what has he done to deserve his supposed friend coming after him? Was the price too good for you to turn down?"

"I said it once and this will be the last time I say it, Doc," Mal told him sharply. "What Captain Siam has done has no bearing on the job. We're going to find him. End of discussion."

Turning, the captain left the dining area. Inara frowned at his back, a disturbed look in her dark eyes. "I remember Captain Siam," Kaylee said, breaking the silence. "The _Independence_ was shiny and his engineer was real smart; knows how to keep a ship in the air."

"Does anyone else find it odd that the captain has not only turned into a bounty hunter, but the man he's after is or was, a friend?" Simon asked.

Inara nodded in agreement. "The captain does whatever it takes to keep Serenity, and the rest of us, together," Book responded, getting to his feet.

"How soon before the only way he can keep this ship in the air is to betray one of us?" Simon asked.

Horrified, Kaylee shook her head. "Captain wouldn't do something like that!" she protested. "We're family now!"

"The captain always has a reason for what he does," Zoë spoke up, causing them to shut up. They all looked at her as she got to her feet. "This is no different."

"Help a friend," River said in the silence. She was staring at the wall intently. "Closer than a brother."

"Well, if Zoë and the crazy girl are on board, I guess there's nothing more to be said," Jayne commented. "Pass me the rest of those beans. No sense in letting perfectly good food go bad."

* * *

><p>It was late evening on the planet. Wash set <em>Serenity<em> down next to another Firefly class ship that sat far away from any civilization. Mal led Zoë and Jayne over to the _Independence._

The door was wide open. On every surface, there was the dark stain of blood. Stepping in, Mal was glad he'd told the others to stay behind. The trio split up and searched the entire ship, which was laid out almost exactly like _Serenity_. Within a few minutes, they met back in the cargo bay.

"Well, now we know why the ship never got back," Zoë said quietly. "Think the original owners of those crates caught up with them?"

"If they did, they sure weren't in a hurry to get their stuff back," Jayne said, kicking one of the containers. It shifted and there was a sharp squeak that sounded human, followed by the sound of feet scrambling on metal. Instantly, Jayne raised his gun.

Moving swiftly, Mal and Zoë each shoved aside a container. Nothing was there. "Probably some animal," Mal said. "Let's see what can be salvaged and-."

"Are you going to shoot me?" a small voice asked.

All three whirled around, guns ready. A little girl stared up at them with wide blue eyes. Her clothes were stained with blood, as were her fingers. Her long black hair was a mess around her face. "If you're not going to shoot me, can you help me?" she asked sounding hopeful.

Exchanging looks with his first mate, Mal holstered his gun as Zoë lowered hers. "Jayne, put the gun away," he ordered. "I don't think she's dangerous."

"She might be," Jayne answered, refusing to obey. "It's the little ones you've got to watch out for."

Rolling her eyes, Zoë knelt down, slipping her gun into its holster. "We're not going to hurt you, little one," she said, making and keeping eye contact. In response, the girl smiled. "My name is Zoë, and the nice man is my captain, Malcolm Reynolds. What's your name?"

"Aiyana," the girl said, her tone shy. She looked at Jayne steadily. "Why does he think I'm dangerous? I don't have a gun." She spread her arms out. "See?"

"Ignore him. He's crazy. Come here," Zoë invited, holding her hand out. Instantly, a stubborn look appeared on Aiyana's face. She shook her head and stayed where she was. "We want to help you, Aiyana. Can you tell us what happened? Are you hurt?"

"No, but Di is," the girl answered. Hope filled her eyes. "Can you fix her? I've tried, but I don't know enough. Everyone else was taken away by the mean men."

"Jayne, go get the doc," Mal ordered.

Reluctantly, Jayne left the ship. "Show us where Di is," Zoë requested.

Nodding eagerly, Aiyana started to turn. Then, she hesitated. "I'm not supposed to show anyone the hiding place," she said, frowning. "But I can't get her out on my own."

"We won't tell," Mal promised, trying not to grin. "Let's see if I can guess where she's hidden. There's a secret little space on the other side of that wall, isn't there?"

"Oh! You know about the secret places too!" Aiyana said, her face brightening. She turned and darted back among the cargo. "The door is this way!"

* * *

><p>The rest of Serenity's crew was in the cargo bay. River stared at a wall curiously. "What's going on?" Kaylee asked as Jayne came jogging through the bay doors. "Did you find the crew? Or is it the wrong ship?"<p>

"Right ship, no crew. There's blood all over the place, so something bad went on over there" Jayne answered. He pointed at Simon. "Captain says for you to get over there. There's this strange little kid there saying someone needs to be fixed."

"How bad is it?" Simon asked.

Jayne shrugged. "There's just blood all over," he answered vaguely. "Haven't actually seen a body or anything."

"But there's a kid?" Kaylee asked.

"All alone," River spoke up. She stared at the wall, tilting her head to the side. "Trying to fix her, but don't know how."

Simon looked at her uncertainly. "We'll get her out of sight," Book assured him. "You go and do your job. If you need help, let us know."

Nodding, the young doctor hurried to get his bag.

* * *

><p>Zoë and Mal crouched behind the little girl. There was more blood on the floor behind the containers. On the wall, Aiyana felt along the metal until her tiny fingers found the catch. The hold door was bigger than her and Mal had to catch it quickly to keep it from falling on her.<p>

The little girl scrambled forward. "Di! Di! I've got help!" Aiyana called out, as she disappeared from sight. Zoë stood guard, just in case, while Mal crawled in. Not far from the entrance, Aiyana was sitting on the floor, holding the hand of the red haired woman she was by. "This is Di."

On first glance, Mal had doubts on whether 'Di' was actually alive. There was a makeshift bandage on the woman's chest that was soaked with blood. The woman's face was pale against her red hair. "You have a doctor who can fix her?" Aiyana asked anxiously. "We never had a doctor on ship. Even if we did, he'd have been taken with everyone else."

Before Mal could make response, out in the hold there was running footsteps. Moments later, Simon was squeezing in beside them. He checked for a pulse and then started searching his bag, so Mal figured she must still be alive. "When did this happen?" he asked.

"I don't know," Aiyana answered, refusing to let go of Di's hand. "It feels like it's been forever. I tried to help her, but I don't know how."

Simon checked the wound and tensed up. "I can't do anything here," he said. "We need to get her into the infirmary."

"But she'll be all right, right?" Aiyana asked.

"I'll do my best," Simon said, looking at her for the first time. Alarm flared up as he saw the blood stains on the child's clothes. "Are you-?"

"I'm all right," Aiyana insisted. "Make Di better. I need her to help get everyone back."

Catching her arms, Mal forced her to let go of the woman's hand and handed her out to Zoë. Aiyana kicked and fought to get free. "I can't leave her!" she wailed as she watched Mal and Simon get Di out of the secret hold. "She's family! Family sticks together!"

"Jayne, you stay here and guard everything," Mal ordered, scooping the woman up alone. "I'll send someone over to help do inventory."

Mal carried the woman to Serenity. Simon hurried ahead to prep the infirmary. Zoë kept a firm grip on Aiyana's wrist the whole way back. Inara, Kaylee, and Book were hovering in the bay. There was no sign of River. Mal laid Di in the infirmary and Simon kicked everyone out.

"Figure out something to do with her. I don't care what," Mal instructed, pointing from Inara and Book to Aiyana. "Wash, I want you and Kaylee to see what's in that cargo bay. Whoever got to the Independence left everything, and I don't like the feel of what when on there."

A stubborn look on her face, Aiyana jerked free of Zoe's grip before the woman could transfer her over to someone else and threw herself down on the stairs outside the infirmary. "I'm not going anywhere!" she insisted, jutting her chin out. "Not until Di's all right!"

"I'll get her something to eat," Book said. "Poor thing looks like she hasn't had anything to eat in a very long time."

Mal crouched in front of her. "Aiyana, _mei-mei_," he said, his tone gentle. "Can you tell us what happened? How did Di get shot?"

Aiyana's lip trembled. "I'm not sure," she admitted, hugging herself. "I was put in the hold when they say the riders coming. I heard a bunch of shouting and then some shooting. It got quiet. When I came out, I found Di on the floor and blood everywhere. I didn't know what else to do, so I pulled her into the hold."

"You don't know why the crew was attacked?"

The little girl shook her head. "Will you help find them?" she asked hopefully. "Please?"

Without answering, Mal stood up. He glared at his still staring crew. "Get to work!" he snapped. "Was I talking to myself just now? Jayne, Zoë, you're with me."

As one, the crew split up. Inara took a seat next to Aiyana. "Hello, I'm Inara," she said. Aiyana smiled back.

* * *

><p>Under the cover of night, Mal, Zoë, and Jayne slipped up to the town. Peering through the binoculars, Mal got a good look at the layout of the town. There was a main square with a sturdy building in it. Guards were posted at every corner of the square. All the other buildings were run down and spread out.<p>

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say the crew of the Independence is being kept in that main building there," Mal said, handing over the binoculars to Zoë. "It's pretty heavily guarded."

"So what are we going to do?" Jayne asked, reaching for the binoculars himself. Zoë elbowed him away, studying the terrain. "We know what happened to the crew and we have the cargo. I say, we just take it and report back. No mess, no fuss. And we ditch the kid somewhere."

Standing up, Mal dusted himself off. "I can't do that, Jayne," he said. "You and Zoë stay close and keep your eyes on that building."

"What are you going to do, Sir?" Zoë asked.

"I'm going to see about a ship," Mal informed her. He strode towards the town.

* * *

><p>Simon was busy putting his tools away when he heard his patient give a low moan. He turned around. "Don't try to move," he said, moving to stand over the woman. She looked up at him, pain and mistrust lining her face. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Simon Tam, and I'm a doctor."<p>

"Aiyana?" she whispered, the uncertainty fading slightly.

"She's fine," Simon assured her. "I'll let her in for a moment, but then you need to rest."

The woman gave a short nod. Simon went to the infirmary door and stepped out. Still sitting on the stairs with Book on one side and Inara on the other, Aiyana jumped up when she saw the young doctor. "Is she better now?" she asked eagerly. "Can I see her now?"

"She's awake," Simon informed her. Aiyana lunged forward only to be caught by the doctor. "She's still very weak, so you can only see her for a moment."

Her bright smile fading, the little girl nodded somberly. Simon let her go and the five year old tip toed in. Book moved to follow. "That applies to anyone who goes in, Shepherd," Simon told him, seriously. "She needs rest."

"I understand," Book said seriously. He stepped into the infirmary after the doctor.

Aiyana was trying to scramble onto the bed. The red haired woman was reaching out her arms to lift up and hug the child. Without a word, Book stepped forward and picked Aiyana. He set her on the edge of the bed. "Di!" Aiyana squealed, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. "The doctor fixed you!"

"Hey, 'Ana, _mei-mei_," the woman responded, her tone weak but affectionate. "I still need to breathe, all right?"

Her green eyes stared at Book. Aiyana followed her gaze. "That's Shepherd Book," she explained, loosening her grip slightly. "I wish the captain were here. You'd like him! But I think he's gone to find the crew." She lowered her tone to conspiratorial. "I think that's what the captain's good at: finding people!"

"Let her rest now," Simon said, catching the girl and lifting her to the floor. "Go see Inara about something to eat."

Nodding, Aiyana ran out. "What ship is this?" the woman asked.

"You're on _Serenity,_" Book answered. "When they brought you in, I didn't think you would make it." He glanced over to where Simon was preparing a syringe. "But we have a very good doctor."

"Jocund sent you after the _Independence_," the woman stated. Book hesitated and then nodded. "My name is Diana Reed. I pilot the _Independence."_

"That's enough, and I really must ask you to leave now," Simon said, stepping forward. He injected the drug into the IV. "My patient needs to get her rest."

Diana's hand came up swiftly and she grasped Simon's wrist. "My crew?" she asked. "Are they all right?"

"We don't know," Simon told her honestly. He watched as she fought to stay conscious. "Just relax and everything will be fine."

The woman closed her eyes. "Simon," Inara said from the doorway. "Aiyana found River."

* * *

><p>His hands in the air, Mal walked into the main building. The first room was small with several doors leading to, presumably, other rooms. He got a quick glance of a body on the floor in a back room, but then the door shut behind a tall, muscular man. "I am John Marks," the man said. "Are you a spy for that scoundrel Evans, then? Or some other criminal?"<p>

"I don't rightly know what you're referring to," Mal answered. He cast a quick glance around the sparse room. "My name's Malcolm Reynolds and I'm in the market for a ship. I saw that Firefly class ship sitting out in the desert and thought I'd come see you folks about taking possession of it."

"I think we can make a deal," Marks said, nodding thoughtfully.

"Perhaps in a little more private place?" Mal asked, looking pointedly at the other men in the room. At that moment, there came an agonized scream from the same back room he'd seen into.

"Go get yourselves a drink," Marks ordered, glaring at the men. Eagerly, his minions hurried away. "May I offer you a drink?" Marks asked, moving towards a shelf. When he turned around, with the bottle and two glasses in hand, he found himself with a gun barrel in his face.

"I'll pass on the drink," Mal said. "Now, I want you to tell me where the crew of the _Independence_ is."

Marks' eyes went to the back door. "Move," Mal ordered, gesturing with his gun towards the door. "And if you make a sound, I will blow your head off."

"I have no doubt of that," Marks responded, walking backwards to the door. With one hand, he reached over and opened the door. "I'm going to have to speak with my men about allowing a stranger into my presence with a gun."

The thug in the room, started forward. Mal swung his gun over, fired once, and then had his gun back on Marks in a matter of moments. Shouts came from outside. Mal grabbed Marks' arm and pushed the man into the back room. The thug lay unmoving on the floor, though Mal kicked him once to be sure.

"Who are you?" a young man asked, trying to scramble to his feet. He had two black eyes forming and bruises were on every inch of visible skin. He ran his hand through his blond hair. "Are you here to kill us?"

Mal looked beyond the young man to see an older woman just sitting up. Her clothes were ripped; evidence of the abuse she had suffered. She looked up at Mal, her dark eyes worried and filled with pain. Unexpectedly angered, Mal raised his gun and slammed the butt of it into Marks' head.

The man fell to the floor. "I believe we are being rescued, Jason," the woman said, reaching her hand up. The young man pulled her up and supported her with his arm. "Thank you, Sir."

"Don't thank me yet," Mal answered, turning towards the door. Hearing the front door being slammed open, he closed it and headed for the small window. "Where's Captain Siam?"

Jason closed his eyes and seemed to sway. "Dead," the woman responded. She nodded her head towards the unconscious man on the floor. "He didn't believe us when we said we weren't from Gearville. We are the only members of the crew left alive. I am Molly Cant and that is Jason Reed."

The sound of gunfire increased outside, drawing everyone away from the small room. Or at least, that's what Mal was hoping. "Everyone out," he ordered. "Keep your heads down and your feet moving."

The guards that would have been in the back had gone to defend the front. Zoë and Jayne were keeping them all very occupied up there. Under the cover of darkness, Mal sent the two from the _Independence_ on their way back to where the ships were and went to collect his crew.

* * *

><p>Simon found Aiyana and River sitting in front of each other in River's bunk. They both were making faces at each other. River turned her head first. "Simon," she said, with a rare but radiant smile. "Do you happen to have any cards? Aiyana wants to teach me a game."<p>

"And River is going to teach me about _Serenity_ and her crew," Aiyana added happily.

"I'll see what I can find," Simon said uncertainly. "Are you two all right?"

River scowled in annoyance. "We're fine, Simon," she said. "You shouldn't worry so much."

"Real shiny," Aiyana agreed. "Di isn't going to die." She giggled at the unintended pun, making River laugh as well. "And your captain has gone after my captain. Everything is shiny."

"They're almost here," River informed her new friend. Before Simon could ask how she knew, or even process what she had said, his sister was scowling at him again. "Cards, Simon!"

"You two go to the infirmary and I'll give you the cards there," Simon compromised.

The girls looked at each other. Aiyana shrugged and River stood up. "He wants to keep an eye on us," she said to the younger girl. "Old worrier."

"Everyone worries," Aiyana responded, getting to her feet. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Zoë led the way onto the ship with the older woman right behind her. Jayne and Jason were next, followed by the captain. "Close the door!" Mal shouted, striding into the cargo bay. "Wash, get us off the ground! We're going to have some company if we don't get out of here now!"<p>

Without asking questions, Wash scrambled to obey as Kaylee darted for the doors. "Here, let me help you," Book offered, stepping towards Molly. The woman smiled in response and sat on the cargo container he guided her to. "I'm Shepherd Book."

Jason Reed skidded to a stop, spinning around. "We can't leave the _Independence_ behind!" he protested as _Serenity's_ captain strode past him. He glared Mal. "Are we to give up everything we have on your say so? There has to be a way to get our ship in the air!"

"I'm not in the habit of repeating myself, boy, so I'm only going to say this once more," Mal responded, turning to stare the young man down. "I said we're leaving. If you want to try and fly out on your own, be my guest. Otherwise, find a space out of the way and _bai-tuo, an-jing-eedyen_!*"

He turned to walk away. Molly looked on, sadly shaking her head and remaining silent. Scowling, Jason bolted forward. Pulling a knife out of his belt, he grabbed Kaylee, stopping her from closing the bay door. Alarmed shouts rang out. Putting the edge against the little engineer's throat, he put her between himself and the now angered crew.

"Jason!" Molly exclaimed as Mal, Zoë, and Jayne whipped out their guns. "What are you doing?"

"Let her go, boy," Mal ordered, his tone deadly. "If you want to go to your ship, let her go and get off."

"No," Jason snapped back. "It takes more than one person to get the Independence off the ground. And I will not leave the ship to be vandalized!"

"Let me drop him," Jayne growled. "I've got a clear shot."

* * *

><p>Down in the infirmary, the sound of shouts could be heard. Though Simon looked up, River and Aiyana continued their game. "Somebody's in trouble," the five year old commented in a sing song way. She laid a card down on the pile. "I bet its Jason."<p>

"With the captain," River added distantly. She stared at her cards. "Someone is going to get shot."

Both girls nodded. Unsettled, Simon started for the door. "Why don't the two of you stay here," he said to the girls. "I'll see what's going on."

"We know what's going on," Aiyana responded, sounding exasperated. "Jason is in trouble with your captain, just like he always is with my captain. Dad always threatened to shoot him, but I think your captain really will shoot him. Or the guy with the gun."

Again, she and River nodded in agreement. "Well, I'll make sure," Simon informed them.

"Doc, wait."

* * *

><p>The young man jerked back, pressing the knife closer. Kaylee squeaked in fear, making her crew mates tighten their grips on their guns. Book stepped forward. "Let her go, son," he advised. "I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement without threatening anyone."<p>

"I wouldn't count on that, preacher man," Mal said evenly. "We've got only one pilot and two ships. None of my crew is leaving Serenity. Look, Reed, if you don't let her go, I promise we will kill you where you stand."

"Jason, please listen me," Molly pleaded, standing up. "We'll come back for the Independence. But we can't afford to lose anymore of our crew."

Standing on the platform above, Inara had gone unnoticed by the crew in the cargo bay. She stared down at the scene.

Jason glanced at Molly swiftly. "I can't go back empty handed, Molly," he said, sounding desperate. He took a deep breath. "With the captain dead, I'm in charge now. I say we just take their pilot and get the Independence off the ground."

"Jayne," Mal said.

"Jason, stand down," a weary, feminine voice ordered. At the doorway, Simon was keeping Diana upright. She glared at the young man, who stared at her in shock. "Is this any way to treat the folks who have been kind enough to help us? I'm ashamed to call you family."

"Diana?" Jason faltered, his grip loosening slightly.

"Drop it, Jason," the woman said, firmly. "Or so help me I will let these people shoot you."

Slowly, the young man let his hand drop. Kaylee scrambled across the bay to hide behind her captain. Mal, Jayne, and Zoë kept their guns on the defeated man. Leaving Simon to check the young engineer, Diana stepped forward. "Di," Jason said, pitifully. "How can I go back with nothing? James and Carl are dead. If we leave the _Independence_..."

"Nothing?" Diana repeated, touching his shoulder with her left hand to keep herself steady. With her right hand, she took the knife from him and tossed it back where Mal caught it. "I'm still here, Jason. And we still have Aiyana and Molly, too. That is not 'nothing', Jason."

"We've got that company you were talking about, Mal," Wash's voice came over the speakers. "Are we ready?"

Diana turned and nodded at Mal. "Zoë, see to it that Reed is confined until I say otherwise," Mal ordered. "Jayne help the Doc get that woman back into the infirmary. Everyone else, get yourself seated or hang on to something. We're getting off this rock."

Grinning, Jayne holstered his gun and stepped up to Diana. Jason tensed, his eyes narrowing. "Don't, boy," Zoë advised. She shot Jayne a warning look as he scooped the injured woman up. "Jayne's just taking her to get looked at and the doc will make sure he behaves."

Mal headed for the cockpit. Kaylee grabbed Molly's hand and pulled the older woman towards the engine room. With Simon right behind him, Jayne carried Diana below.

* * *

><p>With his usual flare, Wash took off seconds before the men on horseback caught up to the ship. He got them on a set course back to Persephone. Satisfied, Mal made his way down to the infirmary where Diana was sitting up, steadfastly refusing to accept the pain meds Simon was trying to give her.<p>

"I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds," Mal introduced himself, giving the doc his own glare. "You're on my ship, _Serenity_."

Focusing on him, Diana nodded. "Captain Siam has spoken of you before, I think," she said. "Something about a run to Whitefall, wasn't it?" She hesitated. "Jocund sent you for us, didn't he? All I ask is you leave Aiyana out of this. If he gets a hold of her because we failed to finish his job..."

"My employer only said to bring Captain Siam back," Mal responded. "It seems to me you and the kid got nothing to do with it."

Diana smiled faintly. "A man of honor," she said softly. "James did say you fought together in the war. Thank you for what you've done. Aiyana has taken a shine to you, I think."

"What went down?"

The woman sighed. "We got caught in the middle of a civil war," she answered. "Captain Siam took on the job to get some…merchandise from Tyrone Ellis, who lives on this planet. That went well enough. No one was caught and we had most of it stored…" She opened her eyes to look at him.

"So I saw," Mal said. "And I'm in a similar line of work, if that's reassuring to you."

She snorted. "No. You'd rat us out if it meant you'd get away," she responded. "Anyway, this group from the south surrounded us. They seemed to think we were working for Ellis. There was some shooting and I was hit. Aiyana got me into the hold, so when the men came back, they assumed I'd wandered away to die. They're not the smartest bunch, but they can shoot."

"That's all you know?" Mal pressed.

"Considering the fact that I was shot and left for dead, there's not much else I could know," Diana responded wryly. Shifting to get comfortable, she hissed in pain and closed her eyes. "James really is dead, isn't he?"

"He is," Mal answered succinctly. "Why did they shoot you? A fine looking female like yourself would be-."

Diana scowled in spite of the pain. "I'm not stupid, Captain Reynolds," she said. She opened her just enough to glare at him. "I know what generally happens to women out here. I just happened to walk in on them in the hold and they shot without looking to see who was coming up on them."

Simon came over and jabbed his needle into her arm. She glared up at him as she slipped into unconsciousness. "Do you really think your employer is going to let them alone?" Simon asked.

"I'm going to make sure of it," Mal answered. He gestured at the woman. "I've got the bad feeling Inara's going to like her."

* * *

><p>Persephone was its usual busy self when <em>Serenity<em> landed. With Zoë and Jayne as back up, Mal headed for the general store where he'd last spoke to Jocund. The short gentleman came straight to them. "Please, come to my office," he invited. "How was your trip? Successful, I hope?"

"In a manner of speaking," Mal responded, following the man to the office. He declined to sit down, and got straight to the point. "Captain Siam was killed on Jiangyin. We were unable to locate the cargo he'd gone after before we were attacked ourselves."

Jocund shook his head mournfully. "That is too bad," he said. He opened a drawer in his desk and retrieved a bag. "I do need that cargo. However, this is our agreed upon price, I believe."

Accepting the bag, Mal handed it over to Zoë, who checked the contents. Jayne watched her sharply, his eyes shinning at the sight of the money. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you," Mal said once Zoë had nodded at him. He turned to leave.

"One moment, Captain Reynolds," Jocund said swiftly. "I think perhaps we can deal together again. To recoup the losses I have suffered from Captain Siam, I am taking possession of his ship. I will pay you twice what you just made if you will retrieve it for me."

Jayne looked up eagerly. "I'll think on it," Mal answered, shortly.

* * *

><p>"Why did you refuse?" Jayne demanded once they were outside. "It's not like we have another job lined up."<p>

"I'm the captain, Jayne," Mal snapped sharply, "I trust you'll keep that in mind. I decide what jobs we do or do not take."

Annoyed, Jayne managed to keep silent all the way to _Serenity. _There, they found the crew of the _Independence _on the verge of leaving. Aiyana's heart shaped face was streaked with tears as she clung to River's side. The two seemed to be having an intense discussion.

"Captain, we're not leaving right away, are we?" Simon asked, hurrying over. "I don't think Diana should be up and about, but she insists they need to leave."

"Far be for me to argue with a lady," Mal responded. His eyebrows went up as Diana came out of _Serenity _with Molly helping her_. _Though he would never say it, he recognized the green dress she wore as being one of Inara's and, to his eyes, didn't wear it as well as Inara. "Leaving us already?"

There were lines of pain still on her face. "I have things to arrange," Diana responded. She smiled suddenly. Following her gaze, Mal saw that Jayne's jaw was open and the man was staring at Diana. "We're thankful for what you've done, Captain, and we will repay you."

"I've already been paid once today," Mal told her dismissively.

A joyful scream caught everyone's attention. A woman of small stature came running up to the ship. "Amy!" Jason exclaimed gleefully. He ran to meet her, hugging her tightly as soon as he could.

"Their wedding was set for as soon as we got back from Jiangyin," Diana explained. "You're all invited. If you're still on the planet in the next few hours."

"I think we just might be," Mal responded. "As long as there's food."

Diana smiled again. "So, we're not taking the job?" Jayne asked, finally closing his mouth. He took his eyes off Diana. "Mal, we'd get good money for getting that ship."

"Another job?" Diana queried, her smile fading.

"Jocund offered for us to collect the _Independence,_" Mal explained, noting the look of fury on the woman's face. "Seems he wants it to make up for losing whatever it was he did on Siam."

Molly scowled. She was dressed in an outfit of Kaylee's, and looked rather well in it. "The _xiong meng de kuang ren*_ can't take it!" she declared, taking part in the conversation for the first time. Diana shook her head. "Don't you try to tell me to stop, Diana! He can't just take something that doesn't belong to him."

"Let's just get Jason and Amy married," Diana said, her tone firm. "We'll worry about the _Independence_ then."

Mal watched the small group leave, shaking his head. "Looks like we're going to a wedding."

* * *

><p>It seemed everyone in the town had been invited to the wedding of Jason Reed. The ceremony was mercifully short. In the evening light, he and his blonde haired bride led the dance. Aiyana and River were the first ones to join them on the dance floor, laughing together.<p>

Lights were strung around, lighting the area against the darkening night. A mug of some kind of alcohol in hand, Mal wandered the edge of the party. Inara and Kaylee had joined the dancers. Jayne was still eating, and Mal wasn't sure where the rest of his crew had disappeared to.

"Enjoying yourself, Captain Reynolds?"

Turning, Mal faced Diana Reed. "With an unlimited supply of drink and food, I'm shiny," he responded.

"True," Diana conceded. "Since it's not everyday that I get to marry off my cousin, I decided to be generous." She glanced around the party. "I'd like to make you an offer."

Surprised, Mal stared at her. "An offer?"

"I need transportation for five people to Jiangyin," she explained succinctly. "In payment, you would get a third of the cargo Captain Siam had taken from Gearville. Would that be acceptable?"

"You're going to take the _Independence_?"

Amused, Diana shook her head. "I don't have to take it, Captain," she said. "I already own the _Independence. _I inherited it after my father was killed at Serenity valley. Since I knew nothing about captaining, James Siam agreed to be the captain until I felt able to do so myself."

Mal considered this. "Only a third of the cargo?" he said. "Make it half and it's a deal."

Smiling, Diana held out her hand and they shook on it. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Mal agreed. He set his mug aside as a slow song began. "If you'll excuse me, I feel the urge to dance."

Inara watched him cross the dance floor. Wordlessly, he held his hand out to her. The Companion accepted his offer by putting her hand in his. He led her onto the floor and joined the growing number of couples dancing. Mal wasn't surprised to find Wash and Zoë already there, though the sight of Shepherd Book and Molly raised his eyebrows.

"How dare you?"

The shrill exclamation made the musicians freeze. Everyone turned to see the new Amy Reed with Jason at her side, glaring at Jayne. Mal did a double take as he realized Jayne was holding Diana's hand. Then, he focused on the fact that little Amy was holding Jayne's gun.

"How dare you bring a gun to my wedding?" Amy, who had initially seemed like a meek woman, demanded, pointing the offending weapon at Jayne. "I will admit it is a beauty, but I specifically said no weapons! And when I say no guns, I mean NO GUNS!"

Jayne stared at her incredulously. Shaking with mirth, Diana held her hand out. "I'll take care if it, Amy," she promised.

Putting the gun in the woman's hand, Amy turned back to Jason. The glare she sent at the musicians started the music again. Mal spotted Kaylee and Simon among the crowd.

"I believe I like the crew of the _Independence_," Inara commented, smiling as she saw Diana return the gun to Jayne.

Mal groaned. "I was afraid of that."

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

* _mei-mei – _this really doesn't need translation, does it?

*_bai-tuo, an-jing-eedyen!_ - we will enjoy your silence now!

*_ xiong meng de kuang ren – _violent lunatic

**A/N: Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
